Just Watch Those Fireworks
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: When will David learn that he belongs to his favorite Brit? Millie is just borrowing him, after all, and only because Griffin allows it. When she causes David to get caught by the Paladins, she's going to find out just how cruel Griffin can be. GrifDavid
1. Chapter 1

So I made this for Queen of The Pandas' challenge since she asked and this is the first challenge I've done since I usually don't even think about entering anything. It's rated T for Griffin's foul mouth and violent thoughts, and if the dear Queen wishes I'll add more chapters that are rated M.

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I owned there would be more sex and death. Ain't that the usual for me? Heh.

* * *

In truth Griffin was not a hateful man. No, he was more... nihilist. He didn't care, the world could burn down or grow into a new golden age, and he'd be perfectly fine either way. It was simple really, no matter what happened he'd still be stuck in the Lair, playing video games until his food ran out and he had to make a trip for supplies. To him, there was just no point.

And then there was David. David cared, David couldn't seem to get past his need to care. Griffin wanted to hate the little twerp, really he did. He couldn't.

No. He hated _her_. That snobby little bitch! David couldn't seem to see through her little act. He ran around for her, put himself in danger on her little whims. It was enough to make the Irish born Brit puke his guts out and then swallow a bottle of Prozac. He didn't care what order he did those in, either.

Again he was waiting for David to return from his little tryst with Millie, and again he so wanted to punch the moron... Couldn't he see that he was being used? Every time he would visit, her demands and wants grew.

Dinner in Paris? Sure, why not? A night out in Las Vegas? Hey, sounds great. Shopping in Tokyo? Of-fucking-_course_.

"Stupid wanker." Griffin hissed and glanced at his clock once more, having forgotten, again, that it no longer worked. He hadn't changed the batteries in the damned thing for three-odd years after all. And now the unmoving hands seemed to taunt him. It had been hours, hadn't it? He couldn't be that far off... He was _never_ off when it came to David going and leaving. David was fucking his, and would always be. That little bitch could borrow him, but when it came down to it Griffin would eventually kill her and not have to share anymore. Eventually.

He wasn't wrong. A quick check on the watch that David left proved that he had, in fact, been gone for well over the time he'd promised. Griffin cursed and turned on the balls of his feet, he walked over to his bed and threw himself down, snapping obscenities at the walls as he did so. The asshole was probably getting laid.

With that thought in mind he nestled himself into his bedding and pouted. He wasn't going to wait up for the piece of shite if that was the case. No sir! And he was _so_ going to kick David's ever loving ass when he returned!

After he took a nap.

His nap didn't last long. In fact, he was sure that only a few minutes went by before he woke to the tell-tale whoosh of air that came with someone jumping. The thud of David landing was marred but a second thump, and then dead silence. It had Griffin sitting up blearily, rolling from his spot and then rushing over to his house mate's prone form.

The younger male's clothing was ripped and burned, covered in blood and dirt and who knew what else. There were wounds typical of a fight with the Paladins, but they were rougher, and it was obvious that he'd not seen any of them coming. And one could only imagine how soon they'd be on David's tail and in the Lair, depending on how many jumps that the man did to get back.

With a low snarl, Griffin ran through the jump scar, skidding on his landing as he found himself in knee high snow. The area was empty of all people, and the Brit gave a silent cheer for that. It made things so much easier to screw with the Paladins little toys.

Griffin gave another look around and bounced himself through the second scar, finding himself on the top of some mountain range.

"Thank God. Tha' idiot did at leas' two..." he muttered and went through the third one, only to find himself looking at the fast approaching ground. With a yell he jumped back to the mountain range, panting a little as he landed.

"Tha' works." Griffin was elated to find that even as beaten up as his friend was he hadn't been too stupid and jumped into the Lair without protection. Not like he was with that stupid, whiny, useless... He trailed off as he started making a few jumps around the second scar that David had left, just in case that the Paladins some how managed to make it that far. Not likely, but it was just in case.

They had found that multiple scars close together ruined the equipment that the Paladins used to track them through the portals, and it made things so much easier when they had time. And holy fuck, Griffin not only had time, but he made enough scars to seriously destroy the equipment, at _both _of David's jump scars no less. He wasn't playing around, not with their safety at stake.

The entire time though he was worried about his house mate, and as he looped around through his own jump scar that went right into the ocean hopped through another and into the Lair. Of course the first thing he noticed was that David wasn't where he'd been left. The man had drug himself over to their measly bathroom, and as Griffin came closer it became apparent that David was puking his guts out.

For once he was silent, simply kneeling next to the taller male and helping to hold him up. Finished, he flushed the toilet and closed the lid, pulling him up so that he could sit. He so wanted to demand answers, but he did have a tiniest strand of patience, and used it to hold back.

"You were right." David said quietly, pulling off his shirt so that Griffin could tend to the cuts and burns. One of them was from a electric wand that had obviously wrapped itself around his throat, leaving his voice gruff and tender.

"'Bout what?" As arrogant and vain as he was, Griffin wasn't heartless, at least he didn't think so. Of course though, his first thought was about that cold little...

"Millie. She was using me, and when I finally said no... she called them." That set off little alarms in the Brit's head, and he narrowed his eyes at David. It explained the nature of the wounds, how they were worse then any normal encounter from the Paladins.

David not only hadn't known they were coming, he also he been in a place he thought was safe. Griffin wanted to kill that little fucker. It took all of his self control to not go hunt Millie down and beat her to death with a nice, nail ridden baseball bat. No, a baseball bat with nails _and_ barbed wire. And fire. Fire was always good, always.

"I'm waiting, Grif'." David hissed as alcohol was dabbed onto the open cuts at his neck and back, leaning on his friend just enough to gain some sense of comfort.

"F'er what?" Ignoring the sound of pain that had been emitted, the gruff man finished what he could do and put away his supplies by tossing them into a box with a low sound of anger.

"The 'I told you so' or maybe 'Hah! Stupid.'" The words were said with a resigned emotion attached, leaving Griffin sighing as he pulled David up and over to his bed. He wasn't in the mood to give his usual snark and attitude. No, he just wanted to beat that bitch's face in with a nice lead pipe. Or better yet, jump her onto Seal Island to be eaten by sharks. Mm, tasty.

"When ya' have th' mental power ta' understand th' full impact o' mah brilliance I will. Not 'till then." Thankfully David went silent and just went along with being moved, though he looked surprised as Griffin retrieved a glass of water before settling down next to him. One glare had him giving thanks and sipping the water, as the Brit grumbled about his good deed for the day being done.

He still wasn't happy while pulling the covers over them and pressing himself against David's back, one arm looped around and grasping his middle tightly. It was an unspoken thing between them, and he wasn't going to ruin it. The twerp might expect him to go ape shit, but he was genuinely happy that David was alive. While he didn't care about anything else, he did in fact care about his friend.

That wasn't to say that if the world gained itself happy-time and the Paladins all died in fires, or the world was blown to bits that he'd care either way.

Griffin would just find David and latch on to watch the fireworks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to anyone that favorited or alerted this fic, and I hope no one was put off by Griffin's... violence, heh. Also, the Odessa Catacombs are a real place and are epic. Everyone should totally read up on them. That and I have no clue where Nate or Eve came from, or why they appeared. But if anyone likes them let me know, otherwise this'll probably be their only appearance, I think.

* * *

The Odessa Catacombs were a place that not even the Paladins dared to enter, and for good reason. Hallucinations when one was left alone in the dark were terrifying, with the voices of the dead echoing through hallways that could not have echoes. Those same dead had ill will to the hunters that searched for refugees hiding, and enjoyed tormenting souls of hate. For years they had been opened and closed for tourists, scientists and archeologists, and still those who had explored through couldn't discover all of the secrets that Odessa held.

One such secret was the second series of Catacombs, unearthed by a young Jumper as he hid from those searching for him. The teen had managed to squeeze his way through the tiniest of openings at a cave in, and was left to become a victim to the darkness. Instead he marked the place and came back with others, and the Jumper city, Odyssey had been born.

Things grew, and with the small community that lived under the Odessa Catacombs continued to be kept secret. Ukraine government officials had no clue, and with the sound absorbing rocks that surrounded those hiding, neither did anyone in the mines above them. Even the spot that had been shimmied through had been hidden thoroughly, as if it was only a dead end.

It was a tale that had spun itself through the Jumper web as they found each other, and for some Odyssey was a legend among legends. Those running it, Jumper and non-Jumper alike offered shelter and supplies to people in need, stealing from surplus outlets and military bases to keep things running. They were always careful during runs, slipping in and then back out with only small amounts per place.

And then there were the weapons.

Some, like Griffin, weren't happy with just hiding out, even if he was one of the lucky ones to have found a nice location for himself. No, he wanted to fight back, and he was going to be damned if he didn't. As such, Odyssey started in weapons trade along with the essentials, so that over time it became a black market of sorts. A black market with two of the leading weapons specialists running it.

"'Ey, ya' two fookers, got my shit yet?" Griffin yawned as he jumped into a small room, taking a small look around him to see that nothing had been changed. In the underground maze that was his suppliers domain it was easy to get lost, even with the lights powered by generators running nonstop.

He grinned when one of them gave him the middle finger and settled back in her seat, flicking through a notebook in her hand to find his order.

Nate was one of the few people he trusted to take care of his shit, and she always knew what she was doing. The younger woman was a far cry from the little bitch he hated, and oh, how she just _knew_ it. She was a spit fire and a half, never hesitating to blow off the head of one of those bible thumping wackos, and certainly never risking her life for anything less then a mother fucking Klondike Bar. Or a Kit-Kat. For some reason that Griffin couldn't understand she would go to the ends of the earth for a chocolate covered crisp treat. It was _weird_.

Finding what she was looking for he watched her stand from her seat, his hand written list fluttering from one of the vents they used. She beckoned him to follow her down one of the many twisting corridors.

"Hey, Douchenugget. Why isn't my special Buddy with you? David always is so fun." Griffin snickered, reminded of the times that Nate picked on David for being such a softie, though his humor was subdued.

"Aye, 'bout that. Th' Bitch tried ta' sell 'im out. He's back at th' Lair, healin' up. Bloke took a good shock 'n shite." Nate would know who he was referring to, because her little informant was a spider on the walls of sorts... and because he had often asked her to help him decide on the way Millie died.

"You're fucking with me. That little fuck munching asshole! Seriously? Oh, fuck that. You're going kill her, right? In the way we discussed." She pulled out a cigarette and lit up, taking a long drag from it as they reached her supply room were her partner was doing inventory of their stock.

Nate's partner was second in line for who Griffin would trust with his 'things that went boom' and as the originator of his favored flame thrower was a master at making things explode. Eeve especially liked to modify the weapons they both stole and sold, and he made sure anyone that bought from them knew what they were doing. If he didn't, they were screwed, seeing as Nate didn't care as long as it left a few Paladins died along the way.

"Naw. Gonna figure som'thin new out." Griffin gave Eeve a pat on the back in greeting and looked over the man's shoulder at the gun in his hands. It was a beauty, and a nicely built Irish model to boot.

"Hi there, Fuckbucket." Eeve greeted, nodding at him, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "You been killing those bastards? If so we got a new toy for you, a real beauty she is too. Nate was able to grab her when we split, not part of the original haul but hot damn it was a good idea." While Nate was a thick, able bodied, average woman made for taking people out, Eeve was a mousy little thing, thin as a rail and better suited for stealth. It worked perfectly for them.

"Aye, a few. Gonna go on'na hunt soon 'ere. Gotta take out Miss Bitch." The Brit stole Eeve's cigarette and took a drag from it before giving it back, a evil smile flitting across his face.

"Do tell. And get your own fucking cigs, Fucktard." Eeve glared but went back to cleaning the gun in his hands, letting Griffin tell the full story.

By the time he was finished the gun was finished, and the mouse of a man had went on to pull out the cases that held Griffin's requests, along with a few extras.

"I'll leave Natey here to give you the low down on your new shit. You know how to use it, and I gotta fill two more orders. See you if you don't die." With a respectful nod he saluted them and was off, down another random hallway.

Nate grinned and in one smooth motion opened the first of the cases, a small one. Inside sat the first of his favorite weapons.

"I have here for your enjoyment, four SIG Sauer P226s, with ammo. You know these bitches." Quickly the case was closed and another two were opened.

"Next we have two Heckler and Koch USP Tacts, and two P226 Tacts, which I thought you might like to try. These bad boys can be equipped with silencers, though you and I both know those don't work like they say in the movies." Nate pulled one out and motioned to the silencers and ammo for the guns, eyes shifting slyly.

"Now. Lets get to the bad girls part of this tour." The next case was a larger one, and the woman let him admire the rifle inside before she went on her little show with it.

"The work of art is the AMW-F. This baby will blow you out of the water like a bat out of hell. She's a G22, and I even got some nice Sabbot rounds for you. You're welcome." Another case down, she threw the lids to two more of them open and grinned widely.

"Next we have the HK416 and 17, and the FN MAG. I know you just asked for the '16, but I figured you'd enjoy the other as well." With those down it left only two cases, and the Brit was already bouncing on his feet with joy. Oh yes, he was going to do some _damage_ and it was going to be _fun_.

"Now, I know you just requested a grenade launcher... so we got you this, a M203 and grenades." The case she opened was a smaller one, but it was still perfect for Griffin's needs. That and as she opened the second one he had to bite his hand to keep from squealing like a stuck pig. It was so beautiful.

"You know I hate US made sights and usually the weapons too. But I couldn't help but snag this baby. The FGM-148 Javelin. She'll take care of anything the grenade launcher can't, and will make you have a chaos-gasm to boot. Oh. Plus we have those explosives you wanted, to dig out your cave more. And shit."

"A'... Oh God. Ya' two demented pieces of shit jus' made my fookin' day!" He ran a hand down the barrel of the anti-tank weapon, wanting to hug it badly. It really did, made up for having to leave David without watching, and having to clear space for what he had expected to be just a few things... Fuck him sideways. It was a good thing David had started learning to use guns and be willing to do so, otherwise he wouldn't know what to choose first.

"Good, I'm glad, I think. I dunno. Just don't over do it and die, 'k?" Nate shook her head and motioned to a very large crate that was nearby, and started packing things carefully inside it. Hay was used to cushion each item, and in the end all of his 'purchases' had been made ready to go. It was a straight jump from Odyssey to the Lair, after a quick moment to trade insults with Nate, and he fell into his little home with a groan.

It wasn't that much, really, but Griffin was out of practice with big non-moving items. Not that he'd ever let anyone know. Panting from the exertion he moved into his kitchen area and grabbed the nearest energy drink to chug down, sighing when he'd finished.

He wasn't surprised when David came up behind him and leaned on him, body weight a comforting gesture.

"You brought back your goodies." Griffin nodded, smirking when the younger man seemed to contemplate what he was going to do.

"You're going to kill a lot of them... and her."

"Aye."

"I think... I want to help."

At that Griffin pulled away and turned to his friend, pressing a hard kiss to David's lips as he found a way to answer. He was elated that David was starting to turn less naive... but at the same time he didn't want help, not with his newest little plan.

"No."

"... No...?"

"Next time. A'll even le' ya' plan."

Because he wasn't just going to watch the fucking fireworks this time, he was going to _make_ them. And he was going to enjoy it.


End file.
